


A Moment Apart (Mammon & The Crow)

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: After Game, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MC is dead, sad mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Mammon visits MC's grave and makes a friend.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	A Moment Apart (Mammon & The Crow)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea listening to "A Moment Apart" by Odesza <3

Mammon sits on the ground, legs crossed like a kindergartener at storytime. His eyes are cast down, looking away as if the tombstone in front of him could see him. He rests his elbow on his knee and holds his head up in his hand, the other hand making trails through the grass. When he speaks, his voice is hoarse, barely above a whisper. “Sorry it’s been so long.”

Mammon reaches over to wipe some dust off the stone, fingers shaking as he takes a moment to trace the indents that make up MC’s name. “It’s hard for me to get up here...Well, like, literally difficult actually. Lucifer doesn’t like me coming to visit ya much. He says it’s not good for me.”

He returns his hand to the grass, looking away as he fights the tears stinging behind his eyes. He pulls a chunk of grass out and watches as it blows to the ground in the wind. “It’s also hard cause, ya know...I keep thinking you’ll respond and of course ya don’t.”

Mammon sniffles. “I just miss you so damn much. No matter how long it’s been, it feels like I only had you yesterday.”

A crow lands on the tombstone and Mammon jumps, looking up. He gives the crow a little smile and holds his hand out. The crow looks at it for a moment before hopping onto Mammon’s wrist, the claws leaving behind little scratch marks. He brings the crow closer to his face to look at it. It walks up his arm and onto his shoulder, where it nuzzles into his hair. 

“Hey! Whatcha doin that for?”

The bird chirps, wiggling as it flaps its wings. 

“I don’t have any food for you,” Mammon tells the crow with a frown. He looks back to the grave. “MC probably would’ve had some for you. They always liked crows. Said they reminded them of me.”

Mammon chuckles but is unable to stop the tears flowing from his blue and yellow eyes as they travel back up to the gravestone.“Stupid human...I know that humans don’t live as long as demons but still...why’d ya have to go and die? And why’d have to you go to the Celestial Realm?”

The crow hops down and nestles onto Mammon’s lap. It lightly pecks at his hand until he pats its head. 

“I guess we always knew you wouldn’t be coming to the Devildom,” he continues as he scratches the crow under its chin. “You were too good for that...But still, we could’ve been together at least. I wouldn’t let any low level demon torture ya. I’m your first man, I woulda protected ya…”The demon sighs. “Though...I couldn’t protect you from dyin’, could I?”

Mammon throws his face into his hands and starts bawling, startling the crow. It looks up at him and squawks. He ignores it and it pecks at his arms. Mammon’s eyebrows furrow and he shoos the crow away. “Go away stupid bird.”

It continues to demand his attention, squawking again and hopping up and down, as if throwing a tantrum. It reminded him of the adorable way MC used to pout and harass him when they needed attention. Of course, he was always willing to give it to them, only pretending to be annoyed. “You’re just like that stupid human, being all irritatin’ and needy.”

It continues to scream at Mammon until he swipes a hand at it. “I said leave me alone!”

The crow stops, blinking at him with wide eyes, and Mammon could almost swear it looks like it’s about to cry. “Wait…”

It turns, hopping away. It flies up onto the tombstone and pecks at it before letting out another sound and flying onto another stone, further away from Mammon. Mammon hurriedly gets to his feet. “Wait!”

The bird waits for Mammon to get close before repeating it’s movements, hopping from gravestone to gravestone. Mammon lunges at it, his hands attempting to swoop it up but it flies away just in time, making the demon fall flat on his face. He scrambles back to his feet, dirt falling off of his scuffed up arms and torso. He lets out a “grr” as he watches it fly onto a tree branch. It looks down at him and chirps as it bounces up and down on the branch, in a teasing manner.

“Stupid bird!” Mammon yells. “I’m sorry, okay?!”

He starts to sob again. “I’m so sorry. Don’t leave me…”

It flies off.

“Please come back.”

Mammon stays there for either a few seconds or an hour. He isn’t sure. All he knows is that he lacks the motivation to move besides crawling back over to MC’s grave and laying down above where they laid to look up at the sky. 

For the first time in his life, Mammon wishes he was dead, if only to be with MC again. He felt like he died when they did anyway. He shuts his eyes, desperate to relive their touch, hear their voice, smell their scent. Though he’s interrupted when he hears the chirping of his bird friend. He gasps, sitting up to look at the crow sitting on top of MC’s gravestone.

“You came back…”  
It coos, and Mammon notices it was now holding a flower in its mouth. Not a flower actually, a weed. A dandelion to be exact. He holds out his hand and the crow hops onto it.

“MC loved these things...They’d always pick them and blow the petals. They said they were wishes.”

The crow drops the dandelion and nudges it until Mammon picks it up with his other hand. He studies it. “They always tried to get me to make a wish and blow it but I told them it was stupid.”

The bird ruffles its feathers and Mammon grins at it. “I didn’t really think it was stupid...I thought it was cute. And the real reason I never did it was because I didn’t have to. With them, I had everything I wanted. There was nothing to wish for.”

He holds the weed up. “But now...I have nothing but wishes.”

Mammon lets out a soft blow, and some of the petals float away in the wind. “A wish to see them again…”

Another blow. “A wish that they’re happy.”

One final blow. “And that if we ever are together again that we’ll never have another moment apart.” The wind picks up, scattering the seeds amongst the burial grounds.

Mammon sets the stem on top of MC’s tombstone. 

“I love you, MC.”

He picks up the crow and places it on the stone next to the stem. “Watch over them, okay?”

As Mammon walks away from the cemetery, he hears the crow chirping, as if talking to somebody. He looks back to see a ray of light shining onto MC’s resting place. He smiles through his tears.


End file.
